1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a limb massager, and more particularly to a multiple-function limb massager having two pairs of kneading plates respectively and eccentrically mounted on a transmission axle and two pairs of rubbing disks driven by the transmission axle and located between one pair of kneading plates such that the user is able to extend any one of the limbs into an area enclosed by a pair of kneading plates and a pair of rubbing disks to enjoy both kneading and rubbing effects of the massager of the present invention.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional massager comprises a motor, a pair of linkages and a pair of massage balls. The linkages are eccentrically connected to opposite ends of the motor shaft. Each of the massage balls is securely engaged with a corresponding one of the linkages. Because the linkages are eccentrically engaged with the motor shaft, the motor will thus drive and move the linkages. That is, the rotational movement of the motor shaft will be transformed into reciprocating movement of the linkage. Accordingly, the massage balls securely mounted on the linkages will move up and down. When the massager is put against the user's skin, the up and down movement of the balls generates a massage effect to the user.
However, the massaging effect generated by the monotonous up and down movement of the balls can only be applied to a single limited area. When the user wants to apply the massager to a nearby area, the user will have to move the massager of this kind to the designated nearby area. Therefore, not only is the massage effect not as good as expected, but also using this massager is troublesome.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved multiple-function massager to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.